Hogun (Earth-616)
Hogun the Good , Tyrone Hammer | Identity = No Dual | Identity2 = (the general populace of Earth is aware of Hogun's existence but does not acknowledge his goodhood). | Affiliation = Gods of Asgard, ; formerly the | Relatives = unnamed father (deceased); unnamed brothers (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Asgardia; Asgard, Asgardian Realm | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 670 lbs | Eyes = Grey | Eyes2 = -blueCategory:Blue Eyes | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Black Mustache | CharRef = | Citizenship = Asgardian | Citizenship2 = (naturalized) | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Warrior of Asgard, former bodyguard | Education = Trained Warrior | Origin = God of an unidentified race | PlaceOfBirth = Unnamed land in the Asgard Dimension | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Journey into Mystery #119 | HistoryText = Early Life Hogun the Grim was an Asgardian warrior. Unlike most Asgardians, he was not an Aesir, but stems from a land conquered long ago by Mogul of the Mystic Mountain. His father and brothers had all perished while seeking the Mystic Mountain to destroy Mogul. Warriors Three He became member of the Warriors Three a trio of Asgardian adventurers consisting of himself, Fandral the Dashing, and Volstagg the Voluminous. He was an ally to Thor ever since the thunder god's youth. They first met when the Warriors Three joined Thor's expedition to restore the Odinsword that had become cracked. Allegedly, Volstagg the Staggeringly Perfect led the youth Hogun the Good, Fandral the Quite Plain, Thor and Loki in Hel, fighting against all of its hordes for forty days and nights. Eventually Hogun was hurt and forced to retreat, helped by Fandral. Due to the battle, Hogun the Good became Hogun the Grim, and for some reason, Fandral the Quite Plain became Fandral the Dashing later, while Volstagg started eating on every time and Thor was deemed worthy of Mjolnir. Ragnarok Hogun was one of the first victims to die. But with the rest of the Warriors Three, he was resurrected from one of three African guards by Thor. | Personality = He was a very quiet man, combined however with a flaring temper. | Powers = * Asgardian Physiology: Hogun possesses various superhuman attributes common to all Asgardians; ** Superhuman Strength: Like all Asgardians, Hogun is superhumanly strong. His strength is somewhat greater than the average male Asgardian and he can lift about 35 tons. ** Superhuman Speed: Hogun can run and move at speeds superior to that of the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Stamina: Hogun's advanced musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him, which is about average for an Asgardian. ** Superhuman Durability: Hogun's body is much harder and more resistant to injury than the body of a human. Hogun can withstand powerful impact forces, falls from great heights, and exposure to temperature and pressure extremes without sustaining injury. ** Superhuman Agility: ** Superhuman Reflexes: ** Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Hogun's skin, muscle, and bone tissues have about 3 times the density as the bodily tissue of a human being. This contributes, at least somewhat, to Hogun's superhuman strength and his weight. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his body's resistance to injury, like all Asgardians, he isn't physically invulnerable. If injured, his body can rapidly repair damaged tissue with much greater efficiency than an ordinary human. Like the vast majority of Asgardians, however, Hogun can't regenerate severed limbs or missing organs, at least not without the aid of powerful magical assistance. ** Extended Longevity: Like all other Asgardians, Hogun ages at an extremely slow pace compared to humans, though he isn't immortal in the same sense as some other god pantheons. Nonetheless, he is still immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. | Abilities = * Hogun is an excellent hand to hand combatant and horseman. He is also an expert in all forms of Asgardian weaponry, particularly the mace. * Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak Asgardians can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. | Strength = * Class 50 ; Hogun can press lift 35 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Horse, Asgardian Starjammer | Weapons = * Hridgandr: his mace. * Various weaponry common to Asgard such as swords, shields, and maces. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Hogun at the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} Category:Fear Itself Category:Avengers Disassembled Casualties Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regeneration Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Equestrianism Category:Strength Class 35